Memories in the rain
by Fitzou
Summary: One-shot Ichiruki. Le lien qui unit Ichigo et Rukia n'est autre que la pluie. Pour le compendre enfin essayer du moins ' venez lire!


_**Memories in the rain**_

I_l pleut dehors..._

_Comme ce jour...jour maudit..._

**Je suis assis a ma fenètre, et j'oberve, le regard dans le vide, la pluie tombait en fine goutelette sur la ville, sur les toits des maisons, sur ma fenètre, sur toi. Seule dans la rue, devant la maison tu te laisse engloutir par cette pluie de malheurs.**

J_e connais ton dégout pour cette pluie. Ton horreur pour cette eau froide qui s'abat sans prévenir. Pour cette eau purificatrice qui t'empèche de voir mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Moi aussi je la déteste, mais je ne peux m'empécher de me mettre dessous lorsque je sens la tristesse s'emparer de moi._

**Il n'y a pas deux minutes que je me suis réveillé, et tout de suite j'ai su que j'aillais passé une mauvaise journée malgré la matinée déjà bien pénible. Pourtant elle commençait bien. Il a fallu qu'un Hollow se ramène, qu'il soit au stade arrancar mais stupide, qu'il soit pas très fort...mais rapide. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée...**

_Pourquoi...Pourquoi m'as tu protégée? Tsuki Shiro était lancé, même s'il m'attaquait, la glace l'aurait emprisonné, il n'aurait pas pu me toucher et pourtant...tu t'es jeté devant moi...La pluie a commencé a tomber a ce moment là...comme autrefois..._

**Je t'ai entendu crier mon nom peu avant que je ne perde connaissance. Dans ta voix, j'ai sentie une telle peur, une telle tritesse que je me demandais si c'était bien toi, d'habitude si forte et toujours a me remonter les bretelles. Là, tu étais si vulnérable et si triste...**

_J'ai cru me retrouver dans le passé. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui tenait l'arme qui te transperçait, mais c'était a cause de moi que tu étais blessé._

**Je n'ai pas de regret. Aucun. Si c'était a refaire, je le referais, encore une fois, pour te protéger.**

_Cette pluie est source de malheurs autant pour toi que pour moi. Elle t'as privé de l'être le plus cher que tu avais. Elle m'a privé de la seule personne en qui j'avais réellement confiance dans ma division. Et maintenant, elle a essayé de me priver de toi..._

**Mes blessures ne sont plus là. Inoue a du me soigner dès que tu l'as prévenue. La pluie tombe encore et tu es toujours dessous. Je n'aime pas te voir seule, trempée juqu'aux os et triste sous cette pluie glaciale. Elle me rappelle que de mauvaise choses. Que ma mère que je ne verrais plus sourire. Que je n'ai pas pu protéger. Mais toi je t'ai protéger. Pourtant la pluie tombe et te fait souffrir.**

_Mes mains sur mes bras, je grelotte. Je n'ose pas rentrer, te voir allongé dans ton lit, bléssé par ma faute. Si j'avais été plus rapide, tu ne serai pas inconscient a cette heure-ci. Je me sens tellement fautive...cette pluie est mon péché. Elle me lave de ma faiblesse. Mais je ne peux m'empécher de penser que cette pluie nous lis toi et moi._

**J'avance lentement. Tu te retourne soudainement en me sentant arriver près de toi. Ton visage est peigné de tristesse, mélé de suprise en me voyant. Je te souris, je vais bien. Tu essaye de parler, mais rien ne sort de ta bouche. Je lève la tête vers le ciel, regarde la pluie tomber puis je ferme mes yeux, laissant les gouttes frappaient mon visage.**

_Ainsi tu es reveillé. Cela me soulage énormément, mais je ne peux répondre a ton sourire qu'a ce faible étirements de mes lèvres. Toi qui deteste tant cette pluie, autant que moi, que fais-tu dessous? _

**Je te regarde a nouveau. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je te prends dans mes bras. Je ne veux plus te voir triste pour moi. Ne dis pas excuse-moi. Rien n'est de ta faute, c'est ma volonté. Je n'aime pas la pluie, mais tu ne l'aime pas non plus. Pourquoi tu serais seule a ressasser tes souvenirs qui sont mélés a la pluie?**

_Je ne te rejette pas. Je profite de ce moment, où tout les deux, nous ressassons nos souvenirs, sous la pluie, liés a la pluie. Je ressert mon étreinte contre toi._

_Ichigo..._

**Moi même je suis trempé maintenant. Mais je reste là, avec toi. Je veux te protéger.**

**Rukia...**

**Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes tout deux liés a la pluie?**

_Je pense connaître la réponse. Nous la detestons pour une raison qui nous a fait souffir..._

**...Et nous sommes liés a la pluie car elle est chargé de nos souvenirs. Chaque fois qu'elle tombe, la pluie nous rappelle ce par quoi on est passé.**

_**Nos souvenirs sont dans la pluie...**_

* * *

Voilà mon premier one-shot, et c'est sur Ichiruki! J'epère qu'il est bien et qu'il reflète le lien spécial qui lie Ichigo et Rukia a la pluie. Je le répète souvent dans l'histoire en plus! Lol'

Un petit com's?


End file.
